chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies Versus Aliens
Zombies Versus Aliens was a fantasy book released on April 19, 2018. It has been removed in 2019 without notice. Summary After feasting on some extraterrestrial grey matter, Li wakes up with a troublesome case of amnesia in a post-apocalyptic world of nightmarish proportions. Determined to survive, she begins the long journey in search of answers, other like herself, and with any luck, the last remnants of humanity. Chapters Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening Waking up with a mouthful of alien brains can be a bit of a downer, but it could be just what you need... Chapter 2: Close Encounters You and Fred go alien hunting... but you might get more than you bargained for. Chapter 3: Unbearable Patience wears thin as you and Fred debate the next course of action. You find a nearby lake, but one of the locals doesn't appreciate the intrusion... Chapter 4: Out of the Frying Pan Finally reaching the city, you meet a friend who bit off more than he could chew... Chapter 5: When Push Comes to Shove Things get violent as you try to make your escape. Time to find out just what you're capable of. Chapter 6: Higher Stakes An entire city rising up around you. It might be time to move on... if you can. Chapter 7: New "Friends" Some of the undead aren't as friendly as others. Chapter 8: Abductor? I hardly know her! It turns out that humanity isn't entirely dead, but some friends may have fallen right into an alien trap! Chapter 9: To Probe or not to Probe Time to find out how the other half lives. Chapter 10: Jailbreak Aliens are poor hosts, but the undead aren't the best guests. Chapter 11: Reinforcements Your new friends are in trouble! Time to call in the cavalry. Chapter 12: Recovery Witness a new beginning... Author The original author of the story is Kristin Jaques. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Welcome to Zombies vs Aliens, by me, I write quirky science fiction and fantasy stories with a dash of horror and a wallop of humor. When not writing I am wrangling my darling gremlins and spoiling my family cats. I avidly binge cooking shows and have made many valiant and failed attempts to learn crochet. I own more books than I have space for. Perhaps I shall build a fort out of them. I have won several online writing awards for excellence in digital story telling and have published stories with Limitless Publishing, among others. Trivia * Originally, the book is based on the Wattpad story of the same name.https://www.wattpad.com/story/35273802-zombies-vs-aliens-wattpad-edition * Upon the book's release, it was originally named "Zombies VS Aliens Proposal" until it was later renamed to the current book title. * Upon the book's release, Chapters 4-6 costed 10 each. However, due to the negative criticism from the fans, they were reverted to 1 each. * The book was removed from the app in 2019 without notice, at about the same time All The Wrong Reasons and Inject me Sweetly were removed and replaced with new versions. References Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:Kristin Jaques